Change
by Twin Wavelength
Summary: Title probably gives it away, but whatever. Sen goes to celebrate Chelsea's bar's opening with her friends and something bad goes down better her and her crush. Can he make it up to her? Read and Review. Rated T for language.


**Twin Wavelength: So this has been sitting on my computer for a while and I've finally decided to post it. There is probably some OOCness going on, so please don't get too mad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Phantasy Star games.**

**~xXx~**

"Emilia, what are you doing?" I asked the blonde girl as I glanced up from my book. She was rummaging around in my clothes for some unknown reason. "There's nothing good in there, besides they'd be too big on you."

"Oh come on! Minus your height we're, like, the same!" She pointed out. "What's this? I've never seen you wear it." I looked at the article of clothing.

"I held onto that?" Reaching over to grab it, I noticed it still had a few tears in it from my Guardian days. "Man, this takes me back."

"How come it's blue? You always wear black." Emilia hopped onto my bed next to me and cocked her head to the side. "And it looks nothing like what you wear now."

"I wore it when I was a Guardian." I replied simply, running my fingers over the fabric. "I remember when Laia gave me this on my sixteenth birthday." A faint smile tugged on my lips.

"I forgot you were a Guardian. It just doesn't seem like you." I knew the girl had issues with the Guardians, but when she found out I had been one of them, she hadn't flipped out as much as I had expected her to. Which was a good thing. "What made you join?"

"Well, after mom died, dad became kinda distant. Not to mention the fact that most of the kids that lived around us shunned me because I was half Newman-"

"Wait, you're half Newman? Like Yut?" Her eyes widened.

"Was." I pointed at my eye patch that I'd started to wear to help keep the photons in my body to stay in check. Turns out, I'd been exposed to the SEED virus when I'd been a Guardian, and my body had mutated and made me what's now called a Duman. "Although I didn't know half humans could mutate."

"It's probably because you look more human than Newman." Emilia fell backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Guess that would explain all the Neudaiz style furniture you have though."

"Well, that is my home planet." I shrugged and looked around my room. "And there's plenty of non-Neudaiz stuff in here."

"The pictures of all of us don't count Sen." She threw a pillow at me. "And the Kawane doll I gave you doesn't count either."

"I have that, um, plant from Moatoob." I said, trying to find something to use as a defense. "But I guess liking plants could be considered a very Newman quality…" She laughed at me. "Oh quiet you." I threw the pillow back at her with a laugh.

"Miss Sen, Yut and Hyuga are requesting entry to your room." Nana informed me, breaking my and Emilia's laughing. "Shall I let them in?"

"Sure." I replied trying to catch my breath. Emilia kept giggling as the two males entered my room. Yut cocked his head to the side at the state of my bed and clothes drawers.

"What happened in here?" He looked between the two of us.

"It's a girl thing Yut." Hyuga answered for us, patting him on the shoulder. "So are you two planning on heading to Chelsea's bar tomorrow for the grand opening?" He looked more at me than Emilia, but I pretended not to notice.

"I totally forgot about that." I said, slapping my forehead. "Is that why you were going through my clothes?" I pointed an accusing finger at Emilia.

"Well, I don't have anything cute to wear, and I thought you might have something I could borrow! But I forgot you are such a tomboy and barely have anything cute." Emilia pointed to the discarded shirt. "That was the cutest thing I found, and it's not in the best shape." Hyuga and Yut glanced at the shirt.

"You still have that?" Hyuga picked up the shirt and examined it. "Didn't Laia give this to you? And Vivienne got you the matching bottoms." His memory was about as good as mine. "And you looked so cute in it. Of course, you wore your hair in two braids then-"

"Enough!" I cut him off. Truthfully, I was slightly embarrassed at how I used to dress and wear my hair. Of course, back then it suited me. "I've grown up since then. I'm a legal adult now." I crossed my arms.

"Now you are, then you weren't. You liked to think you were though." He winked at me. A light blush colored my cheeks. Emilia and Yut were listening intently to the banter going on between the two of us. I nearly forgot that they pretty much knew nothing about me, other than the fact that I was a mercenary that Kraz ended up hiring. "Let's see, you turned sixteen after, what the first mission with the Communion?"

"Before!" I corrected him. "Maya couldn't believe I was sixteen though. She always said I looked twelve."

"No twelve year old could fight the way you do. You were rather remarkable for only being in the Guardians for a year." Hyuga got a smug look on his face. "But not as good a swordsman as me."

"That's because I was better with daggers dummy. Swords may have a longer reach, but daggers can be used more swiftly." I argued.

"Not that this isn't informative on Sen, which it is, but we should probably get back to the matter at hand." Emilia cut in. I nearly forgot she and Yut were here. "What are we going to wear tomorrow?"

"What's wrong with wearing our normal clothes? I don't see why we need to dress up." Emilia had a horrified look on her face. "What, is that wrong?"

"Yes! We need to at least look presentable! Not that what you usually wear isn't presentable, but I mean we need to look nice." Emilia hopped off my bed and twirled around. "I guess that means we need to go shopping!" Her eyes lit up.

"No way, not again." I groaned. The last time she took me shopping was utter hell. Who willingly spends money on things they may only use once or twice?

"Too bad! We're going!" She grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room. "You boys coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"And miss seeing Sen go shopping?" Hyuga laughed as he followed us.

**~xXx~**

"Is this really necessary?" I sighed as I stepped out of the third clothing store. We'd nabbed the ship we used for missions and flew to Parum to shop. "We could've just gone to the shopping district on Clad 6."

"That stuffs way too expensive." Emilia replied. She had three bags already and still wasn't done. "And you need to stop being so picky!" She gave me a look. "You'd look so cute in pink."

"No pinks, purples, or greens." I crossed my arms. "Besides, black goes with anything."

"But it's so bland! And you wear it all the time. Black and white, that's it. Sen, you need some variety." She turned to Hyuga. "Am I right?"

"Sen would look rather cute in pink." He smirked at my reaction. "Oh c'mon, don't make that kind of face. You look better with a smile."

"I'm really tempted to leave you here and go back to Clad 6." I grumbled as we entered yet another store. A few hours later, Emilia finally gave up on finding anything for me.

"You're hopeless!" She said dramatically as she collapsed onto a bench. "God, what are you going to do when you finally get married?"

"What makes you think I'm going to get married?" Her glance at Hyuga said it all. Was it that obvious that we liked each other? Of course, I'd had a crush on him ever since I'd started my training to be a Guardian, so I guess she had a point there. "Let's just go home."

"Fine." She stood up and grabbed her bags, five total. I've seen her have many more before so I can't complain. We walked back to where we'd board a shuttle to get to our ship. Emilia would stop every once in a while and 'ohhh' over some clothes, but she kept walking. "Oh wait Sen! What about this?" She ran up to a storefront that had a lot of Neudaiz style clothing on display. "That would look great on you!" She pointed to an outfit usually worn in the summer.

"Not that dark a pink, but," My eyes landed on one that was a great compromise, "what about the light pink with the blue?" She begrudgingly looked at the one I singled out and immediately smiled. Which I took for approval. "Then let's get it and go." She squealed excitedly and told the guys to meet us at the ship.

"Oh Sen! He's going to love it!"

"He?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Hyuga of course! It's obvious you two like each other! And you're old friends too! It's like you're meant to be!" I rolled my eyes at her but smiled. Secretly, I do hope he likes it.

**~xXx~**

"Man, I love hot showers." I said happily as I stepped into my room. "Nana, what time does this shindig start?" Glancing around, I didn't see my trusty MySynth anywhere. "Nana?"

"I'm so sorry Miss Sen! Emilia knocked and I know you gave her permission to come in if you're not here, but the other two just barged in with her!" Nana squeaked as she entered from where my bed was.

"Other two…?" I peeped around the corner and groaned. "Why are Yut and Hyuga in here?! I've told you not to invite others in when I'm not here! It is my room, not yours." I stepped around the corner and placed my hands on my hips.

"Don't blame me! They just barged in after me without waiting to be invited in!" She said defensively. I turned to glare at the two males.

"Your hair's down." Yut turned his head to the side. "You look so different!"

"What? You're seriously lingering on that!" I glanced at Hyuga to see him avoiding eye contact for once in his life. A smirk crossed my face. Was he, was he blushing? I quickly dropped my smirk. "Well you two need to get out so I can change. Go on, shoo!" They both stood up without a word and left. Emilia giggled.

"Did you see Hyuga's face? You should totally wear your hair down more often!"

"It would get in the way during battle." I dismissed the idea. "Anyway, I really do need to change. I can't hang out in shorts and a tank top forever."

**~xXx~**

"Are we meeting them there?" I asked as we left my room. I figured they would have just stayed outside of my room until we were done and would have gone there with us. Emilia looked around, slightly baffled as well.

"Guess so. Then let's get going! Don't want some other girl getting your man!" I rolled my eyes at her but went along without any complaints. When we arrived at the bar, the place was nearly packed. Chelsea herself greeted us at the entrance.

"Oh, it is so good to see you two! Merci, you two coming here really makes me happy! Oh, before I forget." She stamped our hands. "No bubbly for you! Too young, oui?" She smiled sweetly at us and then went to greet someone else.

"I can't believe we got stamped! That's so degrading!" Emilia pouted as we entered the crowded building.

"At least she's being responsible." I looked around the mass of people. "Do you see them?" She joined me in my search and finally pointed to a booth near the back. "This place sure is busy." I commented as we slid in next to Yut.

"A lot of people must really be happy for Chelsea." Yut said around a mouth full of pudding. I shook my head at his table manners but said nothing. The Kasch must not put as much emphasis on manners.

"How much have you had?"

"This is only my second!"

"Just don't break the bank." Emilia laughed. "Where'd Hyuga go by the way?"

"He said something about seeing a friend of his come in and then he left." Yut seemed unconcerned about the other person's absence. "Can I get another pudding?"

"Where do you put it all?"

"He's a growing boy, leave him alone." Hyuga said as he slid in next to me. He had some kind of a fruity drink in his hand. "You two look lovely this evening!"

"Thank you!" Emilia chirped happily. I mumbled a thanks as well. "So what friend did you see?"

"Oh, I was talking to-"

"So here's where you scurried off to Hyuga!" A familiar voice said. We all looked up to see Ethan Waber grinning at us. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" He glanced at all of us. "Wait, don't I know you?" He squinted at me.

"You knew me when I was younger. I'm Sen. We worked together on a mission on Neudaiz." A light bulb went off. His smile widened.

"Yeah, the girl Hyuga told me about. I didn't know you were a Little Wing!"

"Yeah, I've been here about a year. How's everything? Lumia doing ok?"

"She's doing great now that Hyuga's not bothering her." Ethan gave Hyuga a meaningful look. "But I can see what's been keeping him occupied." He winked at me. "Well, I'll be letting you all get back to your business. Later!" He turned and walked right into the middle of the crowd, laughing and shouting at some people he must know.

"He never changes does he?" I laughed at Hyuga's remark. He smiled at my reaction. "So, are you two going to order anything? If so I'd do it now before everyone starts drinking."

"Looks like you already have." I motioned towards his drink.

"It's only something light! Trust me, I don't plan on ending up like Kraz by the end of the night." Hyuga said defensively. "Unless Ursula cuts him off early."

"She would." Emilia and I laughed. "Well, Hyuga has a point. Let's order some grub and enjoy the party." I nudged Hyuga and he slid back out so I could help her with the food. "Want anything?"

"Yes, but you can't order it." Hyuga joked. I lightly slapped his arm and followed Emilia to the counter. The woman working behind the counter glanced at us as we approached.

"You two wanna order something?" She looked down at our hands and noticed the stamps. "Nothing alcoholic I see."

"Yeah, we'll take two waters, a large order of pudding…"

**~xXx~**

"Dear god, that makes, what five large puddings? Is your stomach a black hole?" Emilia asked Yut as he finished his fifth pudding. "I wish I had your metabolism."

"I know a good way to work off the carbs!" Maya laughed as she stopped in front of our table. "C'mon, grab Sen and let's dance!" It was obvious Maya had been drinking, but she wasn't completely intoxicated. Emilia's face lit up.

"C'mon Sen!" Emilia grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away.

"Uh-uh, no way! I don't dance." I protested, barely budging from my seat. "You are not getting me out there with all those people."

"Don't be a stick in the mud!" Maya grabbed my other arm and pulled me to the dance floor. "Live a little girl!" The two started to dance to the beat of the song, something that had become popular a few weeks ago. I tried not to be pulled into the dancing, but something about the awkward movements and spontaneous fun of it all was hard to ignore.

"We'll make a partier out of you yet!" Maya giggled as I finally gave in and joined the two. After a few songs, it was easy to change to the new rhythm that would start when the other ended. There was something mystifying about the way music affected people. Of course, some of them didn't even know what was going on thanks to the 'bubbly'.

"We should make Yut and Hyuga dance too!" Emilia yelled over the music. "Let's go get them!" I nodded and we worked our way around the large mass of dancing people to where we had left the guys. Whatever they had been talking about was shushed as we came up to them.

"C'mon Hyuga, it's time you came to dance!" I grabbed his hand. Emilia copied my action and grabbed Yut's hand as well. "You two have been on the sideline too long!" They followed with little protest. For the next two hours we danced and laughed, thoroughly enjoying the party. "I need to take a break!" I breathed heavily. Emilia and Yut nodded in agreement. "You wanna step out for a bit too Hyuga?"

"I think I'll stay a bit longer. Besides, Maya's a bit too tipsy to leave alone." I glanced at the Newman and laughed. She definitely had reached her limit, and I think she knew it to. "I'll join you when I can drop her off on Ethan."

"Sure, see ya then." I worked my way through the crowd, had more people come in since we'd been here? At least our table was still open. "I didn't think a person could dance that much!" I fell into the booth rather ungracefully. For once, Emilia didn't comment on my manners.

"You've just never had fun before!" Emilia sipped the water she had ordered a while ago. "This is just a warm up Sen." She shot me a wicked grin.

"I'd rather be out on a mission than do this! How do people even live like this?"

"Some people just do. And they enjoy every minute of it. That's just not the way you live." Emilia shrugged. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Um…really late. Like, we should be leaving late." I replied, glancing down at my watch.

"Ah, come on Mom! Just a few more minutes?" Emilia whined. Yut would have probably mimicked her if he wasn't in the middle of a yawn.

"My point. Let's go. I'll tell Hyuga so he doesn't start looking for us." I ushered the two towards the exit. "I'll be right there." Emilia pouted but did as I said, pulling a sleepy Yut behind her. I scanned through the crowd and found Hyuga. I was about to call out to him when I froze. Some girl was all over him. And he was smiling, SMILING at her. My temper flared up. "A leopard never changes his spots. I should have known better."

"Whoa, who spit in your soup?" Emilia asked as I strode past her and Yut.

"Let's go." She didn't ask any questions. She'd seen what my temper could invoke on people, and it wasn't pretty.

**~xXx~**

"Life sucks." I sighed, curling up on my bed and pulling the doll Emilia had given me to my chest. Nana didn't ask me what was wrong, I think she knew. Emilia on the other hand…

"C'mon Sen, talk to me!" The blonde girl whined, poking my side. "I'm sure whatever is upsetting you, I can help fix! I'm sure Yut would be up for knocking some heads."

"It's something I should have seen coming. I'm such an idiot." I buried my face in the doll. "I'm so stupid."

"Sen, please." She leaned over to try and look in my face. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's a personal matter, alright?" She huffed as she sat back up. In a few minutes, she left. Nana talked to her softly for a bit before she completely left the room. I finally gave up on the whole moping around thing and sat up. Grumbling under my breath, I picked up the book I'd been working on for a week and attempted to read it.

"Miss Sen, I need to leave for a short time. I hope that will not inconvenience you." Nana popped her head around the corner. I waved at her in reply, pretending to be into my book. I got angry at the book for not taking my mind off of things and threw it against the wall.

"I give up." I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know why this is bothering me so much. It's not like we're a couple or anything." A knock came at my door. "Go away!"

"Sen, let me in. Emilia said you're upset and that you're not talking to her." Hyuga called through the door.

"Go away!" I yelled back, all my anger from last night coming back. "I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Sen, what's wrong?" I finally got up and stalked to the door.

"I said go away!" I opened the door to glare at him. He looked shocked at my response, like he had no idea what was causing my anger. "You're the last person I want to talk to!"

"What did I do?"

"What you always do!"

"What does that even mean?" My anger finally topped off.

"You were with that girl last night! And you were smiling at her! Like you were into her or something! Do you ever think about how someone who cares about you feels when you do that?!" I raged, anger and hurt lacing my voice.

"What girl? And, um can I come in? I don't think you want everyone in the hall to know about your personal life." He glanced around. I grit my teeth but allowed him in. When the door closed behind him I turned to continue yelling at him. Thing is, when I turned around, he kissed me. At first I was shocked and angry. But then…a sort of warmth radiated in me. Was I…happy he was kissing me? When he pulled away from me, he sighed. "I've been waiting four years for that."

"Y-you too?" I looked up at him.

"Of course! Ever since I met you, I've only thought about you. You mean the world to me." He rested his head against mine. "I never meant to hurt you. That girl last night was trying to start something, but I was only being polite. I didn't know you would think that…" He trailed off. A blush crept up my face.

"S-sorry…I may have overreacted." I muttered.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I've been like that before in the past, so I can see where you were coming from." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "But, you're the only one for me."

"Ditto." I said, with a deeper blush on my face. He chuckled at me. "What?"

"You're cute when you blush." I punched his arm lightly. "Ow…"

"So, are we dating now? I mean, you just kissed me and all." In answer, he leaned towards me and kissed me again. "Can I take that as a yes?" I giggled.

"Absolutely."


End file.
